Undefeated
by darkfangel
Summary: Are Sanzo and his party finally defeated by the undefeated demons? Read to find out!


This is actually my first fan fiction. The English might not be good but… please read on! Thank you for your patience!

Showing hands reloading ammos to the gun

"Are you ready, punks?"

Gunshot

(Opening Song: **Wild Rock **sang by **Saiyuki**)

"Argh…!" yelled one of the demons. It seemed like he was just shot by Sanzo.

Just as usual, Sanzo and his party were fighting a bunch of lousy demons who were once Gyumao's assassins. In fact, none of the demons had put up a fight with them.

"Sigh…boring as usual," complained Goyjo while killing another demon with his shakujo.

"You're right! It is really troublesome to do this kind of exercise in the morning," smiled Hakkai, giving off another one of his ki.

"I'm hungry! This really makes me hungrier!" said Goku.

"Talk less and quickly get rid of them you bastards!" shouted the annoyed Sanzo, and gave a few shots to them.

"Yes sir!" replied Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai, while dodging Sanzo's gunshots and they continued their battle.

"Tch! We're finally done! Let's go get something to eat, monkey!" said Goyjo while patting on Goku's shoulder and walked to the green jeep.

"Don't call me monkey you cockroach!"

The next minute they were in a big quarrel until…

BANG!

Sanzo just shot them and commanded, "SHUT UP AND GET INTO THE CAR!"

"Hahaha. Looks like Sanzo's hungry too," smiled Hakkai. And away they continued their journey – to the west.

But back on where Sanzo and his party just had a battle, one of the demon (Let's just call him Zurabo) managed to survive. Zurabo tried to stand on his feet and said, "Sanzo and his party… I will definitely kill you!"

**Saiyuki Reloaded – Undefeated**

That night, Zarubo and his fellow friends were in their hideout discussing their plans…

"Darn that Sanzo and his party! No matter how we tried to attack them we can never defeat them! We must think of something against them!" suggested Zurabo.

"Yea!" one of them yelled angrily, "but how are we going to beat them?"

Then suddenly the door flung open hardly that gave an attention to all the demons in the hideout.

"Who is it?" yelled one of the demons.

"Now. Now. No need to get so excited. Heheheh. I can help you get rid of Sanzo and his party," said a man covered with dark shadows, wearing a white coat and holds a pink bunny doll in his left hand.

"You will help us defeat them?" yelled the demon again.

"Of course. All you just have to do is take this medicine," the man grinned and showed a small bottle medicine with red liquids in it.

"I'm hungry!" said Goku. Sanzo and his party were walking on the street.

"Cannot, Goku! We just had lunch! Hahaha," smiled Hakkai.

"Aww…man! But I'm still hungry!" complained Goku.

"Just go and eat yourself up, monkey," teased Goyjo.

"Shut up you ero kappa!" fought back Goku.

"What did you just call me?" Goyjo got annoyed.

Pak! Pak!

"When will you two stop being so noisy?" shouted Sanzo, who just beat Goyjo and Goku's head with his harisen.

"Arghh! Demons attacking the village!" yelled one of the villagers.

Sanzo and his party quickly rushed and found another bunch of demons attacking the village.

"Let's get rid of this pest," grinned Goyjo. Taking out his shakujo, he immediately cut off one of the demon's body.

The others too fight against the demons and not long later all the demons had been defeated.

"Phew! Another pest extermination done!" said Goyjo.

"Let's go eat!" said Goku, very satisfied with his battle.

Just as they were about to leave, suddenly all the demons climbed back to their feet again! Goyjo immediately took s notice of it and said it in a shocking voice, "what the hell? Impossible! They all should been dead by now!"

"They were all acting like zombies," said Hakkai, giving a serious look on his face this time.

"Let's just talk less and get trid of them again!" smiled Goku, taking out his nyoibou.

Once again they were engaged in the battle but no matter how many times they beat up the demons they stood up to their feet again, approaching them nearer and nearer until they've grabbed them, just like zombies.

"Dammit! They just won't die!" said Goku.

"We need to run!" said Hakkai and all of them run away and hid themselves in an empty house, locking the door.

"Dammit! I feel like a sore loser hiding here!" complained Goyjo.

"We got no choice. They were invincible," said Hakkai, but the door just kept on banging by the demons.

Soon the sun was setting and the door was finally bashed open.

All the demons entered the house and Sanzo and his party once again tried to beat them up but it was futile. Not long later, they were surrounded.

Zurabo stood there, laughing happily with the results and said, "Hahaha. Looks like we've finally defeated you!"

"Tch! Are you a zombie or a demon?" mumbled Sanzo.

"We're demons, of course. It's all thanks to this medicine that makes us invincible!" Zurabo showed the medicine to Sanzo. The medicine was liquid red but weirdly, when Sanzo looked at it, it became green. "You're dead now."

Then Sanzo shot one of the demons and this time the demon is totally annihilated.

The others followed and soon all the demons were killed except Zurabo.

"Huh? What happened? What's going on?" asked Zurabo, feeling frightened.

"A medicine's effect only lasted for a period of time. And now the effect of the medicine had wear off," explained Sanzo, while reloading his gun. "Looks like your time is up too."

"No! No! Don't kill me!" yelped Zurabo but Sanzo showed no mercy and shot him.

And once again the foursome traveled to the west, continuing their journey. But the white coat man was standing on the rooftop and grinned evilly, watching Sanzo and his party driving away

(Ending Song: **Fukisusabu Kaze no Naka de **sang by **Saiyuki**)

**URASAI – Painting**

"Nee! Nee! Hakkai! What are you painting?" Goku enthusiastically looked at Hakkai. It seemed that the four of them were doing some painting.

Hakkai smiled for a while and showed Goku his. "I'm drawing myself drinking tea in a beautiful garden." And the portrait did show a picture of Hakkai sitting in a garden drinking tea gracefully. "What about you, Goku?"

Goku immediately showed his… "Look!" And the portrait showed Goku himself eating a mountain of pork buns.

"Uh… --' Not bad," commented Hakkai.

"What about you, Goyjo?" and both Hakkai and Goku looked at Goyjo's portrait.

"Oy, baka! Don't look at it!" said Goyjo but it was too late – it was a painting of Goyjo surrounded by a bunch of beautiful looking girls.

"Ceh! No taste," commented Goku.

"What do you mean 'No taste', you monkey!" Goyjo got annoyed. "Eh, how about you, Sanzo?" Goyjo grabbed Sanzo's painting and Goyjo, Hakkai and Goku looked at it at the corner.

"Give me back!" shouted Sanzo.

The painting drawn by Sanzo was just a lousy drawn ship which looked like it was drawn by a kindergarten kid.

"Eh? What is this?" said Goyjo.

"Don't tell me Sanzo's bad at painting," said Goku.

"Maybe," said Hakkai and all of them burst into laughter loudly except for one person.

"DAMN YOU ALL!"

BANG!

**END OF URASAI**

Concept by: Darkfangel

Done on: 31st August 2005

Few sentences from the author:

Finally done! Phew! First I wanna apologized about my English, very sorry. The story might be a little crap though. Hahaha. Because I want to write a Saiyuki story based on the anime version, so that's why I had this opening song and ending song. Why Saiyuki Reloaded? Why not Saiyuki Reload Gunlock? Because I want to write an Urasai! It might not look funny reading though but if it was an anime, it would be better. This story was planned in anime version, but novel so imaginations are strongly needed to read this. So how is it? Not much creative, eh? It's really hard to plan a story for Saiyuki. If you think this is good I got my own stories at http/project--x. All the stories there were originally planned and written personally by me so check it out! And also don't forget to give reviews/comments on them!


End file.
